


夏天

by urnotDSF



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urnotDSF/pseuds/urnotDSF
Summary: 设定。学生莲x老师西  年龄操作。年下。可能有点ooc
Relationships: Ren/Takumi
Kudos: 16





	夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 设定。学生莲x老师西 年龄操作。年下。可能有点ooc

夏天，放学后的校园。  
教室外的温度慢慢降低。教室内的温度却在悄悄的升高着。  
川西的头晕乎乎的。他想不起来川尻莲下课后以答疑的理由把他留在教室，揽着他的腰突然吻住他的时候，他为什么没有拒绝。可能是因为少年的吻太过炙热。也可能因为自己本来心中就有鬼。不过他已经无暇思考这些。他现在被压在讲台上。双腿大张。后穴含着他学生粗烫的性器。仅剩的一点理智全被他用来控制自己在猛烈的撞击下不发出大声的浪叫。  
川西难耐的仰着头。下身被脱光。上身仅剩的衬衫挂在手肘上。川尻莲伸手从川西的小腹往上轻轻的抚过。然后停留在他的乳头上。用力一拧。  
“啊！。。你轻点。。。。”  
“老师，是我弄得你不舒服吗。你怎么都不叫床”  
川尻莲说着下身放慢速度。满脸的可怜巴巴。好像他才是被欺负的那个。  
“你倒是搞清楚场合。。。呃嗯~”  
川尻莲没等他说完。俯下身安慰似得轻轻地舔着刚刚被他拧红的乳肉。  
“看来老师还不满意我的技术”  
川尻莲含住川西的乳头吸吮。故意发出啧啧啧的水声。下身抵在川西的g点上轻轻的磨。  
“啊。。。。。别。。轻点。。莲。。你。。讲讲道理。。。”  
川西被川尻莲磨得受不了。下身翘得老高。分泌出来的液体黏黏糊糊的沾在川尻莲的小腹上。被逗弄着敏感点的川西。后穴被刺激得一下一下吸吮着川尻莲的性器。快感从下身直冲大脑。川尻莲闷哼一声抬起头。“讲讲道理？老师。你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的”  
平时明亮有神的眼睛被情欲变得水雾蒙蒙。川西努力聚焦自己的眼神。他看见自己身上的少年笑的轻狂。眼神像一只盯住猎物的狮子。汗水顺着腹肌流到自己和他相连的地方。。“太性感了。。”川西忍不住在心里感叹。  
心爱的人痴迷的眼神让川尻莲得到了极大的满足。他慢慢抽出性器又猛得插到底。一下一下。反反复复。成功把川西好不容易聚焦的眼神又插得涣散起来  
“啊。。啊。嗯。。。。。。”  
“takumi喜欢吗？”  
“。。。。。”  
“不喜欢吗？那就不做了吧”川尻莲说着又作势要退出来。  
川西双腿条件反射的夹住了川尻莲的腰。等回过神来发现自己做了什么。几乎恼羞成怒  
“要做就做！哪来这么多话。。小混蛋。。。”  
川尻莲又露出了得逞的笑。像一只小狐狸  
“那takumi说点好听的。我就让takumi爽。好不好~”  
“说。。。什么”  
川尻莲低头在川西耳边说了一句话。  
“怎么可能。。。啊啊！！你别。。啊！”  
川尻莲突然前后摆着腰。打桩机一般的抽插着。囊袋啪啪啪的打在川西的屁股上。雪白臀肉被撞得泛起肉浪。  
窗外的蝉叫混着身下的啪啪声。川西觉得自己更晕了。  
川尻莲有意避着川西的g点。就是不给他一个痛快的。不停地让川西说他想听的那句话。川西觉得自己要被逼疯了。  
“别欺负我了。。。。”  
“说吧~我想听takumi说”  
被磨得不行的川西把心一横满脸通红的小声说出了川尻莲所要求的那句话  
“。。。请。。哥哥肏射我”  
说完俨然是一副被欺负狠了的表情。但是身上的人并没有想要放过他的意思  
川西感觉自己身体里的东西涨大了一圈。变了角度直直的撞在自己的g点上。  
“啊！！”巨大的快感让川西忍不住挺起腰尖叫起来。然后就被一只手捂住了嘴巴。  
“老师看看场合呀。叫这么浪。被发现了怎么办”  
川尻莲嘴上调笑着。身下却不停。  
啪啪啪啪。阴茎飞快的抽出插入。两人相连的地方汗水精液混在一起。一片黏腻。小穴红色的媚肉被抽插得翻出来。还不知餍足的紧紧缠着入侵者想要更多。  
川西嘴巴被捂着只有呜呜呜的摇着头。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。  
“takumi。你下面好紧。夹得我好爽。老师~以后都给我肏好不好~我真的好爱你啊”  
带着情欲的声音在耳边炸开。身下的快感和轻微的窒息感让川西的大脑一片空白。高潮来的激烈。川西抱着川尻莲的手在他后背抓出几道红印。腰挺出美丽的弧度。手掌下的嘴发出闷闷的尖叫。喷出的精液射在川尻莲的小腹上。  
川尻莲也不再忍耐。在高潮中紧致的小穴里狠狠地抽插。射在了川西身体深处。  
川西在川尻莲的手松开后大口大口的呼吸。两人就着插入的姿势享受高潮的余韵。  
川尻莲慢慢从川西体内退了出来。看了看川西的脸。川西在短暂的窒息中还没有缓过来。双腿大张。殷红的舌尖一时都忘了收回去。  
川尻莲突然良心发现自己好像做得过分了。低下头含住川西的舌尖。轻轻的吮。然后又舔了舔川西的唇珠。  
“老师我错了”语气乖巧。  
川西缓缓回过神。涣散的眼神慢慢聚焦在川尻莲脸上  
“老师？刚刚谁让我叫他哥哥的？”  
完蛋。生气了。川尻莲赶紧哄“你是哥哥~我最爱哥哥了”  
“不让我叫。捂我嘴巴！”  
川尻莲笑了。得逞的小狐狸又出现了。  
“我错了。下次来我家。你想怎么叫怎么叫。老师~我们来日方长啊”


End file.
